Tragical But Magical
by zorcupine
Summary: 'From Eden' - Hozier / Harry Potter was put into an orphanage after his parents' deaths. When Harry was seven, an incident happened which left him blind and scared. Two years later, Harry was found and adopted by his two favorite uncles, Remus and Sirius. They taught him how to write, draw, read. On September 1st, reluctantly, Remus surrendered and allow Harry to go to Hogwarts.
1. AN and Prologe

**_[ a/n ]_**  
 ** _Well, seeing that I'm currently unsuccessful in trying to write a creative story, as in not fanfiction, I HAVE RETURNED!_**

 ** _For my old readers, you would probably be wondering why on earth am I using my time to write this_ brand new story _while I have been leaving you guys hanging with 'Harry's vows' for months now... I'm just well, not in the mood, I guess... But have no fear! It's halfway done and will be published on a very special occasion that I have yet to decide on._**  
 ** _Sorry..._**

 ** _ANYWAY, to my new readers, HULLO! I hope you enjoy your stay with me, because I will be ripping your heart out to shreds before putting it back with super glue and smashing it once again... ( at least that's what I think I'm capable of doing )_**

 **Anyway, next chapter is the first one, and it will start in sixth year! The events of the previous years will be recapped and mentioned quite a lot, so you will know what's going on in this...* gesturing vaguely at my head ***

 **Also, this might get a little steamy at times, if I'm in the mood, though I'm 13/14 so it won't be going all the way, just a heads up!**

 **DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH:**  
 **\- drarry**  
 **\- cursing**  
 **\- disability insults**  
 **\- mention of sex, or innuendos.**  
 **( ain't I dark minded for a 13/14 year-old )**  
 **\- some other stuff, but also dark themes.**  
 **\- lgbt**

 **That would be all for now, I guess. Enjoy your stay!**

 **Love,**  
 **\- Aggan**

Disclaimer:  
\- All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, as involved characters, events, places, etc.

\- Music/Drawings/Painting/Literature, basically all forms of art, are NOT mine unless stated otherwise.

 ** _[ unedited ]_**

" Wake up, kiddo! It's school day." Exclaimed a black haired man as he barged into the eleven year-old's room.

Harry woke up with a start, and was greeted with the familiar darkness. Yawning, he reached for his glasses on the bedside table. Since he had been waiting so long for school to start, it wasn't that much of a surprise when the lenses were exceptionally clean.

" Well well, isn't someone excited for school?" Harry heard a laugh before feeling Sirius's familiar hand ruffling his hair. Smiling, he turned to the older man, and nodded.

" Great! Go to the washroom, and remember to come downstairs early enough for breakfast, yeah?" Sirius smiled to himself when the little kid gave him a cheeky grin.

" You bet, uncle Siri." Reaching for his cane, Harry made his way to the washroom. Harry gave the air a little sniff, and was cheered up because he could tell that it was going to be a wonderful day. There was a little smell of lavender, then a bit of ash, mixed with the delicious smell of fresh apples.

Brushing his teeth, Harry hummed a tune to himself. He was finally, _finallly_ , going to _Hogwarts_. When the letter had arrived a few weeks ago, on his birthday, Harry had hurt his throat by begging Remus to let him go. The man had insisted that Harry should stay homeschooled, but Sirius and Harry had had none of it. It started with the begging, then the demanding, then they had to wait for Remus's guilt trip to arrive. It took approximately two days before he finally let out a sigh and pulled out his white flag. Harry had been giddy ever since, as both men had noticed since his glasses seemed to be getting clearer everyday.

" Harry, I give you two minutes to drag your butt down here before I eat your treacle tarts." Sirius shouted. Hurriedly, Harry dragged himself downstairs, almost forgetting to get dressed in the prrocess.

Thankfully, he was hit with the scent of newly baked tarts, and slowed down. Sirius did not dare to touch his tarts, he just knew it.

" Hurry up, Harry! We're gonna be late." And to think, _Harry_ was the one starting school, not _Sirius._  
 _.•.•.•.•._

"Alright, Harry, this is it. You are going to have a guide, meaning an older student to help with things like warning before the staircase changes, or read your maps. Remember, if you feel uncomfortable, just tell the Headmaster or your Head Of House, yeah?" Harry nodded half-heartedly. He was busy listening to the bustling of other people, children and adults alike. It's been a long time since he had been in contact with so many people.

" Okay, you can go on now. Owl us everyday!" Called Remus, but Sirius whispered in his ear that he only needed to write once a week when he led Harry to the train door.

" Just follow the hall, and use your ears to see if anybody's in there. Shoosh, now!" Harry felt a little push at his back, and turned around to give Sirius a grin.

He waved at him, hoping he was in the right direction.  
" Bye uncle Siri, uncle Remy!"  
" Bye Pronglet!"

Fortunately, Harry didn't hit anyone ( badly ) with his cane as he made his way down the hallway. Using his hand to feel a door, he slid it open, and listened. No breathing nor talking, it was vacant. Sighing, he folded his cane and sat down on the bench, leaning his head against the glass window.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door, Hogwarts was the only wizardry school in England after all.

" Uh, can I sit here? All the other compartments are taken." Came a nervous voice, and Harry turned to their direction, smiling and nodding.

" Yes, sure. I'd love to have some company here." He heard a nervous laugh, a little shift, and a sound of coats scraping on the opposite bench.

Another shuffle, then he heard the person, who Harry decided was a boy, talking again.

" I'm Ron Weasley, and you are?" The boy sounded really uncomfortable, like he was scared of offending Harry. So he smiled at the other boy, and drew out his hand.

" I'm Harry Potter. " There was a silent pause, before Harry felt Ron's chubby hand took his and gave it a light shake.

" Harry Potter? But that means you are, you know, The Boy Who Lived?" Harry nodded.  
" So do you have the, well-" Harry knew what he was asking, and used his hand to hold up the fringe of his hair, showing his scar.  
" Yup!" It had been a long time since Harry had been asked to show his scar, with the last time being the curious clerk at the grocery store.

" Wicked!" Exclaimed Ron, seemingly amazed with Harry's scar.

The silence fell again, and Harry broke the bubble.  
" So, tell me how you look, Ron." He heard Ron's nervous laughter once again.

" I have ginger hair, and that's about it, really. All the members of my family has it, and we have the same blue eyes." He was a ginger! Like Harry's mum.

" Ginger ginger get out of the way  
You'll have blue hair if you stay..." Harry sang, and that made Ron laugh genuinely, not sounding nervous for the first time.

" That's actually my favourite song!" He said in between laughter, and Harry felt a sense of accomplishment. He had just made his first friend in a very long while.  
.•.•.•.•.

Please leave a review/ a follow/ a favorite! I'd love it if you leave all of them, really...


	2. Chapter 1: Just Leave Me Alone!

[unedited]

.•.•.•.•.

\- then -

" Why should I care what Saint Potter wants? Does he not have enough of everything?" Draco spat as Pansy and Blaise went to tell him to go and apologise to Potter. Right, Draco mentally scoffed, as if.

" It's not about what he wants, Draco. Even we have to admit that you went too far!" Exclaimed the Parkinson girl.

Too far? Really? Draco thought he didn't go far enough.

" Are you in your right mind? Or have you gone bonkers? That wasn't enough? If that wasn't too far, then what is? You insulted his sight, daily occurrence, then you insulted his uncles, less usual but happened before, nonetheless. But you know where you crossed the line, Draco? When you insulted his bloody parents!" Picking a nail, Draco ignored Blaise. As Italian as Blaise might be, Blaise never got the strong accent, so when he did, it was troublesome, to say the least.

" So what? I called his deary dead mother a fucking mudblood and his oh-so-great father a blood traitor and a madman. But I am not bloody wrong! They are those things I called them, and Potter should at least have the decency to come here to apologise to me!"

Pansy and Blaise looked so red that for a moment Draco mistook them for Weasel and Weaslette.

\- hours earlier -

" Oi, Potty! Planning to hit someone with that cane?" Students were flooding into the Great Hall, but that really didn't stop Draco from noticing Potter walking into with his cane sweeping in front of him. Unfortunately, he didn't hit any students.

When Potter didn't show that he had heard him, Draco tried again.

" Aye, Blind Boy! Trying to find your mudblood mother with that stick? Too bad her blood is too dirty to be considered water, isn't it?" That did the job. Potter froze on the spot while Pansy and Blaise had their mouths hung like fishes.

All too soon, but not really soon enough, Potter had his wand out and sent a spell Draco's way. It was Silencio, surprisingly, not the childish but fairly nasty hexes they usually send each other's ways.

Above Potter's head, a dark cloud began to form, and due to his experiences, Draco knew that Potter was very very angry. Nice.

He didn't say anything, that Potter, but Draco could hear his deafening thoughts. Just for a flicker of time, Draco wondered if he had gone too far. But the mere forming of the thought killed his joy and Draco washed it away, turning his attention back to Potter.

He couldn't really see Potter all that clearly, though apparently Potter was muttering something. It could have been anything. Another spell, a hex, or even a curse for all he knew. But that was the point, he didn't know anything, because all that was present in Draco's mind at the moment was a sentence. Short, simple but very very expressive.

 _Leave me the fuck alone, Malfoy._

Then just like that, Potter disappeared. Not even caring to eat dinner, which Draco had somehow known was Potter's favourite meal of the day. For the rest of dinner time, which was a long and humiliating 1 and a half an hour of constant staring, Draco kept his head down and played with his food.

\- midnight -

Potter wasn't that menacing, come to think of it. He lifted the silencing charm when dinner was over, so he had probably his somewhere and watched Draco. Shuddering at the thought of Potter's tusk-white eyes staring intensely at him, Draco snuck out of the dungeon.

Unlike what many thought he wasn't, Draco considered himself a heartless monster, and he loved it. Sure, he had feelings for his mother and father, but they are family. Pansy and Blaise, even Crabbe and Goyle, had a little bit of affection, because they were his cronies, or at least Draco referred to them like that.

He was going to go back to his deliciously cruel thoughts when something caught his eyes. A white cane being levitated into the air. He knew that cane, well in fact.

That meant Potter was close.

Not caring whether anyone would hear him, he had Severus to bail him out of anything of course, Draco gathered his breath to shout as loudly as he could.

" Potter! If your mother and bastard father aren't in the sticky ground, I don't think their spirits are in the air either! Though if they are, I hope that lovely cane of yours crack daddy dearest's ghost's skull open, aye?" He could hear thunder. Not the normal ones before a rain, but the types people'd find before a storm, the type that had people fearing for the sky to fall.

Then it rained. Harshly. It felt like Potter was directing for the whole lake to fall on Draco. Stupid Potter, like that was going to do anything harmful.

" Hey, Scarhead! Are you mute now too? Come here and show yourself like the man you aren't!" He loved winding Potter up. It was more than a hobby, it was pure passion. And a small rain wasn't going to demolish that!

He honestly did not expect it to interrupt Potter's tantrum, but everything just froze. Raindrops froze midfall, thunders froze midwave, lightnings froze midflash. Everything we're just simply frozen to the spot, including Draco.

Potter still didn't show. However, a new message from the git found its way into Draco's head once again.

 _Fuck off, Malfoy_.

.•.•.•.•.

\- then again -

" Get your head out of your bloody arse, Draco Malfoy! We thought you would actually come to your senses when Potter rained his fury on you, but you just wouldn't get the hint, would you? He wants you to leave him alone. As in, he wants you to avoid him, to bitch about him behind his back, not in front of his face!" The Slytherins looked like they were going to explode.

Not that their opinion mattered, Draco would just end up tripping Potter in the middle of the hallway the next day.

Walking calmly up to his room, one he shared with 4 other boys, Draco asked himself how he would be able to once again piss Potter off, without actually facing the guy.

Laughing menacingly to himself, Draco went to his trunk and took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

Scribbling neatly, Draco poured his heart out into the paper. Or, well, the most annoying and evil part of his heart anyway.

Tapping his wand lightly against the envelope after he had finished, he casted a delivering spell, sending the message to Potter.

Satisfied, Draco shrugged of his cloak and went to bed, actually sleeping.

His last thought was nicely horrible.

Go fuck yourself Potter.

.•.•.•.•.

[ a/n ] Hello! I'm back! Trying to update this every two weeks, so we'll see how I keep up.

Thoughts on the chapter? I know it's short and I made it seem like Draco is a complete prick, but don't worry, his personality will change. ( eventually ) The chapters will also get longer when I reach the fluffier and relationship-ish part. So, well, let's hope I don't give up before the story reaches that part, yeah?

Anyway, follow, favorite and review!

Love you guys, and I'll see you later!

Bye!

\- Aggan.


	3. Chapter 2: No Bloody Way

**_[unedited]_**

.•.•.•.•.

 _\- the morning after -_

" YOU DID WHAT?" Merlin, Pansy, no need to scream your throat off like that, thought Draco.

" Calm down, Pans. It's not like it hadn't happened before!" Said Draco bored as Pansy managed to not rip out his throat the second time that week. Sure, he had been counting his lucky stars.

" Just because it had happened before, doesn't mean you can do it again! How thick are you, in truth?" Normally, he would have been offended, but she was a Parkinson, and he knew he couldn't just scream back at her.

" Alright, let me get this straight: you wrote him a note, yeah, and then you sent it to him, okay, but you but a bloody boiling hex into the parchment? Tell me if I got anything missing." She was raging, but had somewhat calmed down a teensy bit.

" And, the best part, is that it would only work on Potter! Come on, Pansy, give me a medal or something! That was bloody _genius_!" He could see it in her eyes how badly she wanted to slap him right then, so he was thankful for the fact that they were in the middle of the common room.

Sighing, Pansy slumped down on the jade sofa, and closed her eyes.

" If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you are having the biggest teenage girl crush on Potter."

The hit came, but he knew Pansy had had it coming.

 _What a load of bollocks._

.•.•.•.•.

 _\- gryffindor tower -_

" _Merlin, Seamus!_ Can't you shut the blasted thing up?" As a usual morning occurrence, the alarm was ringing, and Dean, being the light sleeper he was, had got up first and went to the bathroom, while all the other boys were left with the irritating ringing noise.

" Hold on, hold on. Let me turn it off for you." Said Harry as he got up, reached for his wand and sent a spell towards the ringing device. It wasn't really a clock, just a box charmed with a tempus and alert spells.

Putting his wand back down on his bed, Harry reached for his glasses. He didn't need them, certainly, but it made people stare at him less, or so he thought.

Retracting, he suddenly felt a scrap at his palm. Feeling the material, Harry picked it up and inspected it with his hands. An enveloped, it seemed.

He knew he shouldn't open the mysterious letter, seeing that it didn't arrive with the morning mail, or had either Sirius's or Remus's seal on it, but it was early in the morning, and he was _curious_.

Edging his forefinger to the carelessly imprinted seal, Harry plucked it open. His fingers found their way and inside, and found a piece of paper.

But then, he felt the littlest of itchiness. Slowly, it grew into a burning sensation, and Harry didn't even need eyes to tell that his hand was _boiling_.

" Ron, Ron! Help me! Ron!" There were other boys in the room, but his best friend was the first one to pop up in his mind.

He heard a faint sleepy whine of 'what?' before he heard a gasp.

" Oh, bloody hell, Harry. Wait, lemme search for my wand. Uh, wand, wand, wand, where are you?" The pain was searing, and Harry could feel it moving. Its pattern trailed along his right arm like a colony of fire ants all stinging at once. He screamed in agony.

" Oh, there you are!" Ron said shakily, holding up his wand.

" Episkey." He heard Ron mutter, but the pain was still there.

Curses and shouting from his dormmates flooded his ears, as Harry felt himself being guided hurriedly to the corner of the room.

" Sit tight, Harry. This is gonna hurt!" Said Neville, but Harry couldn't tell what he was going to do. The corner was a sink being equipped due to Harry's condition, and it was accompanied by a medicine cabinet.

Then he figured out Neville's plan, as soon as he felt an even worse stinging burn on his arm. The boy had poured alcohol on his arm.

" Wait, Neville! Have you washed his arm with cold water?" Asked Ron frantically as he watched Harry's face contorted up in extreme pain. Neville's shaky curses soon followed, and Harry felt himself being carried on Ron's back.

 _To the infirmary_ , he thought.

On the way, they unsurprisingly met with Hermione and she tagged along, as she always did.

The burning was reaching his bicep now. Twisting, and crackling. He could feel the boils swelling up and popping. And it _hurt_ , really badly.

Somewhere along the way to the hospital wing, Harry heard laughter. They might not be directed at him, he noted, but the laughs sounded familiar, and he recognised whose it was.

 _Malfoy_.

Guess the mysterious letter wasn't much of a mystery after all.

.•.•.•.•.

 _\- a few hours later_ -

Harry heard shuffles of feet as he stirred awake. Whatever potion Madame Pomfrey had given him, he intended to borrow a great deal more. It kept the dreams, and the pain, away.

" Are you conscious, Mr. Potter?" He heard the worried voice of Professor Minerva McGonagall.

" Yes, m'am." She wasn't alone, he realised, as there were more shuffling.

" Good. So, can you tell me who do you think had done this to you?" He knew the person, and the exact one, in fact.

But Harry didn't say his name. He was trying so hard not to, but he was winning himself. Ratting out Malfoy would mean striking back, and to Malfoy, it meant another battle. So Harry decided to keep the name hidden, in hope that Malfoy would be ever so grateful for it and stop bugging him.

" Not a clue, Professor." He heard a heavy sigh, a breath of relief, and a sharp intake of air. He could tell there were more people in the room, based on the smell, but those three were definitely the ones closest to his bed.

" Are you sure, Harry?" Asked Hermione, " Last time it was Malfoy who did something similar to this to you." She was one of the people who had taken care of him the last time, in third year, with the bleeding hex.

" Similar but not exactly, Hermione. I would know if it was him." Of course he would.

" See, Professor McGonagall. I didn't do this. He and I both know that. So can I please be released?" Harry was touched that his second family knew and cared so much about him as to arrest Malfoy before he even had a clue.

" Yes, Mr. Malfoy. You can go now." Harry could hear Malfoy's smirk as he and his cronies went out of the sick room, chattering.

" I'll leave you with your friends, then, Mr. Pottet. And see that your day's work will be brought to you by Mr. Diggory some time after dinner. Good night." Said Professor McGonagall as she walked out, leaving her Gryffindors behind with each other.

" Okay, Harry, spill. We all know that it was Malfoy, but we don't get why you wouldn't tell us!" Ron wasn't usually so bossy, but Harry told them the truth anyway.

Then came dinner time, and as the huge clock announced that it was 15 minutes to curfew, his best friends bid him good night, and promised to return first thing the next morning.

Harry went to sleep angry, as usual. But he couldn't help but hating Malfoy even more than he did.

 _What had he ever done to the bloke?_

.•.•.•.•.

 _ **[a/n]**_

 _ **Hello! I'm back with the new chapter.**_

 _ **Yes, I know it's short, but it's meant to happen anyway.**_

 _ **Exciting things aren't really going to be put into the stories until maybe chapter 6/7 (?). I don't even know, frankly.**_

 _ **Oh yeah, before you yell at me for making mistakes, note that:**_

 _ **CEDRIC HAS GRADUATED, BUT HE STAYED AT HOGWARTS TO BE A DISABILITY COUNCELOR FOR YOUNGER STUDENTS!**_

 _ **Don't criticise me for that, please, because I just enjoy the image of Cedric doing that job, y'know?**_

 _ **Anyway, until next time, with no promises being made,**_

 _ **\- Aggan!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Draco Malfoy the Unworthy

_**[unedited]**_

 _\- dorm room -_  
Why did Potter do that? Not that Draco was actually _grateful_ , he just considered it one in a million thankyou's that Potter owed him.  
Though that first thanks came a lot sooner than expected, as Draco had though that Potter wouldn't ever come to his senses and express his gratitude to Draco.

Still, the question remained: _why?_

Porter wasn't half mad, as Draco painfully reminded himself, and last time he checked, Draco was still the charismatically horrible git he loved so very much.

Sighing, Draco rubbed his temper. They weren't _children_ anymore, _that's_ for certain, but they still acted like they were barely three. Potter was more childish than his retarded cousin Millie, he was sure of it.

He needed answers, he decided at last. Writing a note, this time without casting any hexes or curses on it, Draco sent it to Potter.

Little did he know that each one of his questions were going to be traded for 5 more of Potter's.

.•.•.•.•.  
 _\- hospital wing_ -  
" Are you sure you want to go, Harry?"

 _No, Hermione, not at bloody all._

" Yeah. I need to know why." That was enough for her, after all.  
Unfortunately, Ron wasn't as level-headed.

" ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?" That was to be expected from the red head.

Despite himself, Harry couldn't help but agreeing with Ron. He was definitely out of his mind.

Then again, when would he ever get a second chance at this? It wasn't like Malfoy to send a plain note, anyway, so he must have had _something_ to say. Harry was set on finding out.

" Yes, Ron. I'm bloody out of my fucking mind right now. But it's Malfoy, I can't actually decline without being made fun of, and that's what got us here in the first place!" Harry was trying to make Ron see the point, and luckily, it worked.

Ron conceded, sighing.  
" Fine, fine. But if that prick lays a hand on you..." Harry was planning out the rest of the sentence. Throughout the years, he had become all too familiar with Ron's threats.

" You'll hex his bollocks off? Chop of his feet and feed it to Fluffy? Throw him in the Black Lake in his sleep?" That earned him his friends' laughs.

" Actually, I was going to say ' dye his hair orange permanently ' but you know, those work too. More efficiently, even." Laughter is good for your health. By laughing with his friends, Harry was sure that the pain had subsided.

Then, he heard the door opening. A familiar sounding of footsteps came through it, carrying no other than Cedric Diggory himself.

" Evening, Cedric." Greeted Hermione politely. Harry bet Ron was giving the guy a wave.

" Evening, 'Mione. Evening, Ron. Good day, Harry." Cedric had a tendency to always greet Harry with a morning's greetings, which was very nice and thoughtful of him.

" Hullo, Ced. Anything new happened today?" The man's job was to help out all the disabled students, but Cedric never goes into much details of his office job. He preferred to talk about his day with Harry better. Besides, the only other disabled student at Hogwarts was Grumpy Jack in Hufflepuff. He was the epitome of pest, despite his house.

So gradually, Cedric'd rather chat about his love life with the three Gryffindors, than listen to his ex-housemate whining about not having a leg.

" Filch's cat tried to claw at my face today. That Mrs. Norris. Thought she'd forget me 2 years after graduating, but no. No. That bloody cat. She was sitting on a window sill! That one by the left corridor near the Great Hall. She missed me by a hair!" Harry was envious, but he felt happy enough. At least something ordinary still happened in people's lives.

" What about that girl in Slytherin that you like? Synare, that's her name." Based on his stutter, Harry could have bet all his galleons on Cedric blushing.

" What, uh, what about her?" Ron was snickering quietly, and Hermione giggling. It was no secret that Cedric Diggory wore his heart on his sleeves.

" What he meant was, Cedric, that have you grown a pair and snogged her yet?" Then they were laughing at a very very flushed Cedric. Harry could tell by his breathing.

" I, uh, yes. But she turned me down, though. Said she, ah, is too busy to have a boyfriend right now." Poor guy.

" I bet she likes you back. I mean it!" Said Hermione aggressively when all heads, Harry thought, turned to her.

" I said the exact same thing to Krum, and we went to the Ball together afterwards." She did have a point.

" I sure hope so! You two would be nice together." In spite of the fact that she was a Slytherin, Synare, like Cedric had told them, was not a pureblood. She was a halfblood, with a pureblood father and a muggle born mother, much like Harry. She was also funny and caring, but she was much tougher than he was, Cedric claimed.

" Me too. I really like her. And it's different than what I had with Cho." Chang was a typical girly girl, no wonder neither Cedric nor Harry lasted long with her.

" Yeah, mate. We know." They kept talking until it was curfew, when Hermione and Ron had to leave, and Cedric finally left at 11.

Harry was alone, like he usually was. Madame Pomfrey was probably still in her office, but it'd been long since Harry had taken a liking to the infirmary. He was often the only residence here anyway.

Whispering a tempus, Harry tried to be as light as air. Not feather because feathers were heavy things.

He lifted his blanket aside, and then placed his bare feet on the cold marble floor.

Shoes would only delay him, so Harry left them.

 _Let's see what Malfoy has to say._  
 _.•.•.•.•._  
 _-_ _midnight_ _-_

" ANSWER ME! After all these years, I deserve an answer! Can you even begin to know what it feels like, having someone constantly torturing you because they just feel like to? Can you?" Harry screamed as he tried his best not to wield his cane onto Malfoy's face.

Yet, the silence was still there, and it served no more than a tank of oil to a burning flame.

" I said, ANSWER ME!" His magic was on the loose, but Harry let it. For once, Harry was decisive.

He was going to get an answer out of the bloody prick, and he intended to get it now. Or else he'd go mad and send both of them to St. Mungo's.

He heard a throaty swallow, and then Malfoy started talking. Good, he'd better tell Harry _all_ of it.  
-

Potter had arrived later than when Draco had told him, but he let it pass. For now.

Unsurprisingly, the idiot was led by his white cane, without any kind of covers whatsoever. More than once, Draco had almost asked him how he did it, but he had something called dignity, he held tongue.

He had begun their 'session' with one of his usual remarks, hoping to bring a reaction out of Potter.

It didn't work as _well_ as he had hoped.

Potter reacted alright, but that was a whole different deal.

Fast-forward, they were now standing in the middle of the Room Of Requirement, Potter practically _steaming_ and Draco stiff and still like a bloody pole.

He wasn't ready to tell Potter. _But he's Potter, why does it even matter?_

" First year, on the train ride, you refused to take my hand." That was it. All of it, if he were to be perfectly honest.

But he wasn't, and there was one more reason: Draco _loved_ seeing Potter worked up.

" And? Keep going, Malfoy." Potter was growing impatient by the eons and his ghost-like white eyes were staring at Draco's. It was starting to creep him out a bit.

" No. That's it. All of it." He knew it was going to come, but a part of him still hoped that it wouldn't happen. Wrong.

Potter struck him across the face without an ounce of hesitation. The feeling of a cane was familiar, though his father's were much thicker than Potter's.

" Six fucking years. _Six_." Blinking down at him, Draco wondered whether Potter was a child.

" That's right. I'm glad you know how to count and state the obvious, Potter." Then came the spark of magic out of nowhere, hitting Draco in the shoulder.

For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy wanted himself to just _shut the bloody fuck up._

Since the room was indeed of requirement, Draco was indeed left alone the moment he looked up again.

Potter had left, and Draco had a feeling that he wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon.

As queer as it might sound, Draco found himself already missing the git.

 _Stupid fucking hormones._  
.•.•.•.•.

 _ **[a/n]**_  
 _ **Wow, that's a shit chapter if I ever write one. ( haha, bad writer joke...)**_

 _ **But it's meant to happen.**_

 _ **Now all I need is for Draco and Harry to miss each other and then BAM! THEY'RE FUCKING! ( jk ) but not really, I'm hoping to be able to pair them up soon... I hate the author of this fic, whoops...**_

 _ **Anyway, have a fantastic life, readers, and I'll see you when I see you!**_  
 _ **-**_ __ _ **Aggan.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Lovely Seeing You, Malfoy

_**[unedited]**_

\- nowhere -

After all these years, Harry thought he had finally had a choice.

He never had a choice when some kid decided to let the snake in. None when he was left at the Dursleys. None when the Dursleys dumped him. None when the orphanage took him in. And no matter how happy he felt, how grateful he was when Sirius and Remus came to adopt him, he didn't have a choice either.

Hogwarts started and Harry had been hopeful once again. He had a choice in friend; a choice in house, but not in enemy.

Just because he made a choice. A _fucking_ choice that was _his_ own.

Now, though, he was being given two choices, and neither he was willing to make.

 _To care, or not to care?_

\- somewhere -

Draco was miserable.

Potter was nowhere to be found, how unexpected, and Pansy was constantly nagging at him back at the common room.

 _" Come on, Draco. You know I'm right." Draco scoffed._

" Shut the fuck up, Pansy." He didn't even care that he had said that aloud. No one was close, as far as he could tell, that is.

A moment later, however, Draco realised just how bloody wrong he was. He heard quiet sniffing, coming out from a large tree.

" Oi! Anyone there?" Unsurprisingly, the sniffing stopped as the question was sounded. _So much for being polite_ , thought Draco.

" Hello?" He asked again, praying that it wasn't Potter. He was not ready yet.

" _Malfoy?_ " Story of his life. That specific tone of utter disdain was unmistakeable.

 _Lovely, how's that._

Draco was trying to his best to avoid Potter, but for some reason, one or another, he just kept bumping into him. At certain moments, Draco Malfoy really hated being the jerk, and this was one of them.

" Yes, Potter, _me_." He couldn't help it! It wasn't entirely his fault anyway, Potter was easily wound up.

To his surprise, however, Potter didn't say anything and just went back to his silence. Draco couldn't help but wonder, was there something _wrong_ with Potter?

Calling it sentimental if you'd like, Draco went to sit by Potter.

" Came here to have a good cry, didn't you, Potter?" His face was blotch red, and he didn't say anything.

Draco tried once more.

" If I had known it was that easy to make you cry, I wouldn't even have needed to set your broom on fire, yeah?" No better luck, apparently, because Potter just sat still and quietly sniffed into his robe.

The silence was maddening, and though they were rivals, arch enemies, what's with Draco being a bastard and all, he still wanted to nose in on Potter's thought.

Already regretting his action, Draco lightly tapped Potter on his arm.  
_

Harry was doubtful. Malfoy's touch was tentative, but for all he knew, Malfoy might be wearing a hex ring.

" What are you doing, Malfoy?"

" Obviously, I'm trying to get a piece of your mind. Isn't it obvious?" Harry was surprised to know that Malfoy actually cared. That was rather _nice_ of him, and Malfoys weren't nice.

" So, a galleon for your thoughts? Might be a bit more that their worth, but I'm in a generous mood right now." Harry had this sudden urge to laugh. He didn't, of course.

" Blindness." It was a simple answer, but Harry found it to be exactly what he was thinking about.

" Are you saying that I fucking paid you that much for a fucking word? Elaborate, if you may."

It never occurred to him, since they were so busy fighting with each other, how good a listener Malfoy was.

" Well, to elaborate, I'm blind," Harry heard a scoff, " and I'm oblivious to everything else."

Harry didn't know if his senses were tricking him, but he could feel Malfoy nodding.

" I guess people don't let me in on so many fucking things because I can't see them. No parties, because according to my friends, I'm too vulnerable for them; no sports, because they would require vision, obviously; and to top of it, I don't get to see the many sides of different things, either.

" I can feel it when something burns, but I have forgotten the image of a living fire; I feel the hurt of insults, especially yours, but they seem more like dreams than reality because I don't really even know what you look like. Things like that are turning me into a madman."

Harry fucking missed life. That was when he finally cried for real.

Draco was sincerely wishing for a guidebook right now. More specifically ones that told you what to do when your blind enemy cried and you were the only one there.

He never actually realised that Potter didn't know what he looked like. Surely, his friends must have told him how Draco looked, but he could not just have let Potter feel his face, could he?

" Here."

He guided Potter's hands to his face and settle them there.

" Hope your hands aren't dirty, Potter."

If he was to be the bad guy, then he would be real, not a figment of Potter's inelegant imagination.

Potter's calloused fingers were touching his face, so carefully and curiously that it seemed more like he was _caressing_ Draco's face.

Draco found himself leaning to the touch, with very little will left to even want to pull away from Potter's touch. It was warm.

With a newfound fascination, Harry continued to explore Malfoy's looks. He had a chiselled face, with a rather delicate nose, and thin lips. His hair was very soft, but that was expected because of the amount of hexes Harry would receive when insulting Malfoy's hair.

Frankly, to Harry, Malfoy looked rather fine.  
_

Neither of them wanted to move, but all things come to an end.

" We should go." Draco said, finally able to refrain from leaning back  
into Potter's warm palms.

" Yeah, we should."

There was an awkward silence as they stood there. Potter was leaning on his cane, and Draco was doing the same thing against a tree.

" Guess I'll see you tomorrow." Draco muttered, eager to going back to hating Potter again. He was afraid of his interests in the prat.

" Of course. Just alarm me with your usual insults and the day's a gain." He couldn't tell if it was a joke, until Potter laughed timidly.

" Sure thing, Potter."  
.•.•.•.•.

The hatred was gone between both of them.

It wasn't as if they were going to jump straight into a relationship.

But in a future, however near or far, they might be able to have a friendship, even.  
.•.•.•.•.

 _ **[a/n]**_

 _ ***cough* a lot more than friendship, actually * cough***_

 _ **Happy holidays, guys! Hope this chapter comes in time to be a holiday gift for you.**_

 _ **Very sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I had to study for exams and I was very with band practices... Sorry.**_

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter, and please leave your opinions on this chapter!**_  
 _ **\- Aggan.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Begin Again?

_**[unedited]**_  
 _.•.•.•.•._  
 _\- gryffindor dorm -_

Harry was dreaming. Of Malfoy, to be more specific.

It was normal for the other boy to appear in his dreams faceless, if he appeared at all, just figments of actions and cuss words and anger. But for the first time, ever, Malfoy had a face.

An actual human face with defined features hiding a covered urge to be explored, to be seen. Surprised as he was, Harry was fine with it.

Yes, he and Malfoy were not exactly friendly towards each other, 6 years of enemy-ship proved that, but he had always known Malfoy was good-looking. Well, since fourth year, when some Beauxbaton girls couldn't stop gushing over him.

The dream was a replay of what happened between Harry and Malfoy last year, when Malfoy had been punched by Hermione for the second time.

 _Harry was walking down the Great Hall to his spot at the middle of the Gryffindor Table, Ron and Hermione arguing from both sides of him._

 _" No, Ronald, I will not help you cheat the Transfiguration exam! You have to do it yourself to prove that you have learned something, at least, during the lessons." She sounded angry, and Harry was partially grateful she couldn't notice him dozing off during most of the lessons._

 _" But here's the thing, Hermione, no one listens!" Ron was close to shouting, Harry knew._

 _" Harry does, don't you Harry?" Holding back a groan, he nodded reluctantly, hearing Ron gasp out of surprise._

 _" Bloody hell, mate, you do? I thought you were sleeping the whole time! You traitor!" Harry could hear a hint of envy in Ron's joking tone, but what for, he wouldn't know._

 _Suddenly, the felt his friends stopping him, at the same time his cane hit something._

 _A groan was heard, so that something was actually someone._

 _" Aw, Potter, you hit Crabbe! Didn't your uncles teach you to watch where you're going?" Malfoy's tone was infuriating, and it was all Harry could do not to use his cane and hit the brat._

 _" The thing is, Malfoy," he snarled," they did teach me that. But it only applies to polite people, ones who deserve respect. Last time I check, you don't." He could almost feel Malfoy's burning gaze materialise on his face, but strangely, he found himself facing Malfoy, looking straight in his eyes._

 _Harry knew it was a dream then, because in reality, Hermione had taken it upon herself to punch Malfoy once more before Harry could even finish his sentence, with the trio walking to their seats calmly._

 _But in this dream, however realistic it seemed, Harry discovered that he couldn't_ stop _staring at Malfoy's face._

 _The chiselled face, the platinum blond hair, the smirk that had been turned down to a frown._

 _And he realised that he liked the thought of it. Harry admitted inwardly, then, in that dream and only in his dreaming state, that he liked looking at Malfoy._

 _For however big of a git he might be, Malfoy looked like that piece of art that demands to be seen by all but only felt by some. For some strange reasons, Harry felt like he was in the some that understood Malfoy's appearance._

Then he heard the constant ringing of an alarm, and woke up.

Harry remembered his dream, surely, for he had woken up in the middle of it, but that didn't stop him from feeling a tight knot in his stomach.

In those dreams, he recalled, Harry had liked, or even loved, observing and looking at Malfoy despite his personality.

But now, fully awoken and in a right state of mind, Harry knew that what he felt - that tight knot - was regret.

He regretted liking the thought of Malfoy, regretted having touched him just hours before, regretted having almost completely forgiven Malfoy for those six torturing years.

He regretted it all. None of that was supposed to happen.

So that way those actions shall stay. Harry would ignore Malfoy as usual, and forget about the whole half-friendship thing that he had established the night before.

Only now, he wished it had been as easy before.

.•.•.•.•.  
 _\- slytherin dorm -_

Draco was so very confused.

Yes, he had let Potter touch ( caress, in truth ) him, but it all felt like the spur of the moment. Since, now, all he could think about was how much he hated Potter.

Hated him for his blood status, his ignorance, for he had never thought more of Draco's actions.

All his cruel thoughts or mean actions were to attract Potter's attention, damn it. Why didn't he realise that?

But strangely, he was also drawn to the other boy.

Draco couldn't have fancied him, could he? For if he had been, fancying that Potter, then he sure was in a lot of trouble.

Making up his mind once again, to contaminate _every single thoughts concerning bloody Potter_ , Draco took it to himself to make the decision.

They were _not_ going to be friends.

Because Potter was an enemy, and Malfoys don't make light of that.

.•.•.•.•.  
\- _Monday -_

Some thing was going on between the two of them, Pansy was certain.

Normally, Draco wouldn't be able to walk pass Potter without making fun of his cane, or make a stupid blind joke, but today, it had been worse.

By some means of spell-casting, Draco had managed to slip a potion into Potter's food.

From the colour and the texture, Pansy could tell that it wasn't anything too harmful and could give permanent side effects, but the potion that Draco had given Potter, that specific one, was a dangerous one.

 _Noisome Tipple,_ was the name of that blasted thing, and infamous to most Slytherin students, it had been known for the dreadful side-effects.

The potion itself wouldn't be harmful if drank alone, but along with some other components, something sweet, perhaps, it was life-threatening.

Side effects included extreme nausea ( hence the name ),blurring vision and loss of a sense, usually sight or hearing, sometimes touch, for 24 hours. But for the disabled, for there had been many cases in history in which this potion had been used, it included the inability to lose more than two senses at a time, for their immune systems were much more vulnerable than those of the healthier bunch.

Meaning, if Potter drank the potion with something sweet, then he would feel extremely nauseous and lose his hearing in addition to his sense of touch.

And to a blind person, _nothing_ was more frightening than _not being able to know anything._ They would be immobilised, and living in a state worse than death.

Draco, who could be too spiteful at times, would have probably slipped it into Potter's pumpkin juice.

And on particular occasions, Pansy hated being so right.

Right after dinner had been served, the Great Hall was shook with panicked shoutings from the Gryffindor table.

" HARRY!"

" What's happening to him?"

" Why is he breathing so fast?"

And while the younger ones and students from other houses kept on being the curious people they were, Potter's group of friends, along with Professor McGonagall, rushed the panicking boy to the hospital wing.

Turning to Draco, Pansy expected a smug look on his face, but Draco was solemn and emotionless as a rock.

.•.•.•.•.  
\- _it must have been somewhere along the way -_

Harry had never felt so lost in his life.

Where was he now?

Was he moving? Had someone done something to him?

He knew it was Malfoy. Potions, the git's favourite weapon against Harry.

But Harry never expected this.

He couldn't hear anything, not felt anything from the _outside_ anymore. But on the inside, his head felt like someone had tied it around the wheel of a train, for it was spinning, _Harry_ was spinning, and was wishing for it to end.

 _Please,_ he screamed, but it might have been a whisper, or no sound at all. Because he couldn't hear his own voice, or feel the vibrating of his throat, or anything at all.

At that moment, Harry wished that he was dead.

 _Surely, it couldn't have been much worse than this?_

 _.•.•.•.•._

 _ **[a/n]**_

 _ **For the record, I did intend for them to make up in this chapter.**_

 _ **But then I thought about it, Hey, isn't that rushing things?, and decided to torture Harry instead.**_

 _ **Great, now everyone is hating me. Come on, I'm waiting for the hit.**_

 _ **But don't worry, they will really make up and be in a relationship in the future, just not near.**_

 _ **Sorry, also because this was so short,**_  
 _ **\- Emory.**_


	7. Author's Note

I am sorry. That is really all I can say at the time being.

I received a review from Guest, pointing out a major plot hole in my story. So I'm putting this story on hiatus.

This doesn't mean that I will be discontinuing this story, however. I will put this up again, since the idea for this story really intrigues me, but I cannot promise that it will be half as decent as public expectation.

Being only 14, I am still learning from my mistakes, and as much as I was offended by the review, I also learnt a few things.

So that is it. I'm putting this story off, in order to rethink, rewrite and re-feel it.

Until I see you again,

Emory.


End file.
